


Spin

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Aftercare, Begging, Cowgirl Position, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, FemDaddy, Friends to Lovers, MM4F, Mild Degradation, Msub, Multi, Nipple Play, Poly, Teasing, Threesome, blowjob, mdom, pegging mention, script offer, spanking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Summary: You and your roommate are in a poly relationship with the same woman.Both of you are into each other as well though one of you hasn’t yet got the nerve to do something about it.Until now.
Kudos: 2





	Spin

**Author's Note:**

> Guy #1 is Jude- Jude is sweet, goofy, and a little shy. Submissive- In a poly relationship with the listener. Has feelings for Ace and is trying to make a move.
> 
> Guy #2 is Ace- Ace is confident, snarky, and smart. Switch- Also in a relationship with the listener. He and the listener know what Jude is up to. 
> 
> Authors note- Feel free to swap the character's names!

[sounds of beer being drunk]

Jude- ah... there we go... now we have a bottle to play with.

Ace- aren't we a little I dunno... old to be playing truth or dare? and for fuck's sake, and it's just us why do we need a bottle.

Jude- because... shut up that's why.

Ace- you just wanted to finish the last beer before I could ya jackass.

Jude- Ace it's a bit of a stretch calling what you bought beer.

[sound of a pillow smacking something]

Jude- [muffled startled sound]

Ace- [deadpan] did i do that.

Jude- [laughing] I'm not wrong. this tastes like fuckin' piss!

Ace- yeah yeah. just spin the fucking bottle.

[bottle being spun sound]

Ace- what a fuckin' surprise...

Ace- let's see... which one will lead to less embarrassment. [hming sound]

Jude- oh shut up and just fucking pick.

Ace- [sighing] fine. truth.

Jude- have you ever sucked cock?

Ace- [sputtering sound] Jesus fuck. seriously??

Jude- yeah... seriously.

Ace- [bemused] yes. I've sucked cock... 

Jude- huh. that's kinda surprising.

Ace- dude just because I'm with a woman doesn't mean I've never touched dick.

Jude- [hmming sound] true.

Ace- why do you wanna know?

Jude- nope. it's not my turn yet.

Ace- fucking really- fine.

[bottle being spun sound]

Ace- seriously... did you load this thing?

Jude- it's as empty as my bowels after taco night.

Ace- first of all gross. secondly, I pick truth again.

Jude- what, scared I'll dare you to suck my cock?

Ace- [scoffing] hardly. I know you better than that.

Jude- oh yeah? prove it.

Ace- might be kinda hard as I already picked truth.

Jude- [pouty] fine... 

Jude- did you enjoy it?

Ace- [playing dumb] enjoy what.

Jude- cock! did you enjoy sucking cock? Jesus fucking christ.

Ace- [laughs]

Jude- god you can be such an ass sometimes.

Ace- [amused] why do you wanna know?

Jude- uh. no reason.

Ace- mhmm... I don't think that's quite true now, is it?

Jude- I... I don't know what you're talking about.

Ace- I've seen how you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention. both of us have.

Jude- b-both of you?

Ace- Your daddy and I have been talking about this.

Jude- you... you know I call her that?

Ace- [chuckles] we live together dude... the walls aren't that thick you know.

Jude- oh... I um... I think I need to go.

[sounds of you both getting up]

Ace- hold on a second.

Jude- n-no... I think I've had enough.

[foot steps]

[thudding sound as Jude gets pushed against a wall]

Ace- [firmly] I said... hold on a second.

Jude- but i-

Ace- [whispering] shhhhhh... 

Ace- [softly] I never said that I minded. it's... cute the way you look at me.

Jude- w-what?

Ace- [still soft] we actually had a bet going whether or not you'd have the nerve to make any kind of move.

Jude- I-

Ace- I'm not finished speaking yet.

Ace- she and I talked about it... and yeah... I like you too.

Jude- [relieved sound]

Ace- [chuckling]

Jude- uh... not that I mind but... 

Ace- [teasing] but?

Jude- you've... kinda got me pinned against the wall...

Ace- and your point is?

Jude- could you maybe... let my wrists go... please?

Ace- mmmm... I don't think so... not yet.

Jude- what why-

[deep kiss]

[making out]

[pull away with a wet pop]

Jude- [dazed] i- uh... fuck.

Ace- [amused] god you're cute when flustered.

Jude- h-hey that's not fair... you kissed me and- [gasping]

Ace- [sucking on a neck sound]

Jude- *fuck*...

Ace- [sucking continued then let go with a pop]

Ace- [chuckling]

Jude- godddd... you're fucking evil.

Ace- is that so? because I know your cock disagrees with you.

Jude- [embarrassed noise]

Ace- [softly] it's alright... 

Ace- [still soft] do you want me to take care of you?

Jude- [whispery] please?

Ace- please what.

Jude- [drawing in a breath]

Jude- sir... will you... please take care of me?

Ace- Mmmmm... good boy.

[belt buckle being undone sound]

[unzipping sound]

Ace- [chuckles] no underwear? such a naughty boy.

Jude- [whines]

Jude- I wasn't... exactly expecting to be taking my pants off for you tonight.

Ace- that so? because I know your daddy likes having easy access.

Jude- she... uh... i... [flustered sound]

Ace- awwwww... don't worry... she has me do the same.

Jude- oh god...

Ace- funny thing to call me this early don't you think?

Jude- [moaning] fuck that was terrible but it worked anyways.

Ace- mmmm... I know it did baby boy... I saw your cock twitch.

Jude- please sir... touch me.

Ace- awww but sweetheart... I am touching you...

Ace- but since you've been so good for me... I suppose I could touch you where we both really want me to.

Jude- [soft moan]

Ace- mmmm... I bet it feels nice having my hand around your cock, doesn't it?

Ace- maybe I should go slow... you were awfully pushy with me earlier.

Jude- [soft moaning]

Jude- s-stop teasing me.

Ace- I don't think you really want that... but I can stop if that's what you really want.

Jude- no! please... don't stop.

Jude- I'll be good just... please don't stop touching me.

Ace- [chuckling]

Ace- such a needy boy... it's a wonder your daddy isn't playing with you all the time.

Jude- [whining]

Ace- mmm... here's a fun idea... imagine she and I taking turns fucking your cute little ass.

Jude- [groan]

Ace- ohhh... you like that idea... your cock is absolutely leaking sweetheart.

Jude- yes... fuck...

Jude- [moaning]

Ace- daddy and sir taking care of our needy little slut.

Jude- [whining]

Ace- just imagine all the fun we're going to have with you...

Jude- [moaning]

Jude- s-sir?

Ace- yes baby boy?

Jude- I- I want to cum.

Ace- mmmmm... but I'm not ready for you to cum yet.

Jude- please... [moaning] fuck... please sir.

Jude- I'll do [whine] anything you want... just please let me cum sir.

Ace- [chuckling]

Ace- oh sweetheart... you'd do anything I told you to regardless...

Jude- [moaning]

Jude- p-please... 

Ace- fuck... the way you beg... 

Ace- alright since you're such a good boy for sir... I'll let you cum...

Jude- thank you... [moaning] fuck... thank you, sir.

Ace- then cum for me baby boy.

Ace- cum for me now.

[Jude orgasms]

[come down slowly]

Jude- f-fuck.

Ace- mmmm... such a good boy. 

[kissing]

Ace- though it seems you left a mess all over my hand...

Ace- [licking/sucking sound]

Jude- [whining]

Jude- please... let me clean up the rest sir.

Ace- [chuckles]

Ace- alright.

Jude- [licking/sucking sounds]

Ace- mmm... it seems I have a very good boy on my hands.

Ace- I can't help but wonder if he'd be interested in sucking on something else once he's done cleaning up his mess.

Jude- [moaning/licking]

Ace- ohhhh... you like that idea.

Jude- [moans in agreement]

Ace- well then...

Ace- get on your knees sweetheart.

Jude- [lets go of fingers with a small pop]

[shuffling sounds]

[belt being undone]

[unzipping sound]

Ace- [groaning]

Ace- fuck... it feels so good to have this freed.

Jude- [whining]

Ace- you're drooling baby boy...

Jude- I can't help it sir... your cock looks so good.

Ace- is that so? alright then... show sir what that pretty pink tongue can do.

Jude- [licking sound]

[moaning]

Ace- mmmm... that's it.

Jude- [cock sucking sounds/moaning]

Ace- god... your mouth feels so good.

Jude- [cock sucking sounds/moaning]

Ace- and so fucking eager too... you didn't even hesitate once I pulled my cock out.

Jude- [cock sucking sounds/moaning]

Ace- I'm going to tug on your hair pretty boy... your daddy has told me that drives you nuts.

Jude- [moaning]

Ace- [chuckling] it wouldn't surprise me if she's told you a thing or two.

Jude- [cock sucking sounds]

Ace- maybe sometime you could both-

[door opening sound]

Ace- [brightly] hey babe!

Jude- [startled sound before stopping]

Jude- daddy?

Ace- did I say you could stop?

Jude- n-no sir.

Jude- [cock sucking sounds resume]

Ace- looks like you won our bet sweetheart.

Jude- [moaning]

Ace- next time we play my ass is yours to peg.

Jude- [cock sucking sounds]

Ace- [chuckling]

Ace- oh not at all ma'am... I'm sure Jude won't mind.

Jude- [moans in agreement]

Ace- looks like our pretty little slut agrees.

Jude- [cock sucking/moaning]

Ace- mmm... he's so pretty with a cock in his mouth don't you think?

Jude- [moaning]

Ace- I was thinking Ma'am... I'd love to watch him eat you out sometime. 

Ace- god... I can just imagine watching the two of you... seeing both your expressions... and just... fuck.

Ace- maybe I'd get to fuck you both afterwards?

Jude- [cock sucking/moaning sounds]

Ace- yes ma'am... I know you'd expect us both to clean up the mess we make of you.

Jude- [cock sucking sounds]

Jude- [moaning]

Ace- fuck... I need to cum.

Jude- [cock sucking sounds]

Ace- oh? [chuckling]

Ace- your daddy can see how hard you are baby boy...

Jude- [cock sucking sounds]

Jude- [heavy breathing] If I make you cum in less than a minute can daddy ride me? please?

Ace- if you make me cum then she'll give you a treat.

Jude- [cock sucking resumes]

Ace- she'll ride you nice and hard... 

Jude- [loud moaning]

Ace- Maybe I'll even help her out... but only if you make me cum like a good boy would.

Jude- [cock sucking sounds]

Ace- fuck... you like that idea... and I know Ma'am does as well.

Ace- look at her... prove to us both just how badly you want her tight wet little pussy.

Jude- [moaning/cock sucking sounds]

Ace- [moaning]

Jude- [cock sucking sounds]

Ace- that's it... fuck.

Jude- [cock sucking sounds]

Ace- fuck.

Jude- [cock sucking sounds]

[Ace orgasms]

Jude- [swallowing]

[Ace comes down slowly]

Ace- [heavish breathing] I... fuck I need to sit down.

[shuffling sounds]

Ace- yes ma'am... he's more than earned it.

Ace- Baby boy?

Jude- yes sir?

Ace- I want you to lay your head in my lap... I want to hold you while your daddy rides you.

Jude- [shuffling sounds]

Jude- like this sir?

Ace- yeah... just like that.

[sound of clothing being tossed who the fuck cares where]

[both quietly moan]

Ace- fuck... I'll never get tired of having the privilege of seeing you, bare Ma'am.

Jude- [noise of agreement]

Ace- Ma'am would you like me to help warm you up a little?

Ace- no [chuckles] I just cant help myself... and I know you love being eaten out.

Jude- [whining]

Ace- [amused] I think a certain greedy someone needs attention first though.

Jude- n-no daddy... sir doesn't need to spank me... I'll be a good boy.

Ace- aww are you sure? your ass would look so pretty all red for Ma'am and me.

Jude- [flustered sound]

Ace- [chuckles]

Ace- I think we should give him what he needs don't you ma'am?

Ace- he's been such a good boy for me tonight.

Jude- please daddy... I need you so bad.

[jude moans as she slowly sinks onto his cock]

Jude- t-thank you, daddy.

Ace- god. if i wasn't so tired I'd be fucking you in the ass pretty boy.

[she starts bouncing up and down on jude]

Jude- [whine]

Ace- mmmm... I agree ma'am.

Ace- he looks so good when he's being fucked.

Jude- s-stop teasing me.

Ace- teasing? [chuckles] oh... I've yet to start teasing you, sweetheart.

Ace- Ma'am i think i should show him what teasing really is don't you?

Jude- [scaroused noise]

Ace- i think your nipples need some attention.

Jude- f-fuck sir... please no i- [moan]

Ace- mmm it feels good pinching and squeezing these... tell me you like it.

Jude- nnno... i don't want-

Jude- [loud moan]

Ace- [firmly] i said. tell me you like it.

Jude- i- i like when sir plays with my nipples.

Ace- there's our good boy.

Jude- please... daddy I need to kiss you.

Ace- yes ma'am... I think he's earned it.

Jude- [kissing]

Ace- we want you to cum for us, pretty boy.

Jude- [moaning]

Ace- cum for us NOW.

[improv to orgasm (it's a mutual orgasm)]

[come down slowly]

Ace/Jude- fuck...

Ace- are you two alright?

Jude- never better.

Ace- Ma'am are you-

Ace- [kissing]

Jude- [snickers]

Jude- [amused] sir... you uh... seem to be poking into the back of my head.

Ace- quiet you.

Jude- daddy? can we cuddle and watch [some movie you like idfk]?

Ace- god that sounds fucking amazing.

Jude- [mischievously] maybe afterwards we can take care of sir.

Ace- [chuckles]

Ace- I'd like that.

[fade out]


End file.
